Hungry Like the Wolverine
by HypernatedRikku
Summary: Logan is tired of chasing Jean around and needs to relieve himself of his "frustration" immediately. SLASH/HET. Victimizes: John, Angel, Kitty etc.


Logan was tired and frustrated. Jean Grey had been the apple of his eye since he arrived at Xavier's Institute. And ever since his arrival, he's done nothing but trying his hand at seducing her; other than saving the world that is. But even with that backing him up she still refuses to be swooned by him knowing full well that she would end up being a sort of concubine-like possession for him.

Nowadays it's become extremely difficult for Logan to conceal his hormones. On more than one occasion has his not-so-little-one been noticed, a reaction resulting from a mere glance at Ms. Grey's taut ass, defined stomach and not to mention her rack was more than good enough for a quick nibble.

**VICTIM 1...**

* * *

Logan's urges have become increasingly unsurmountable and not even a night, or in his case several nights, of self-pleasuring could diminish his craving for the touch of human flesh riding against his own erection.

"No! Logan, how many times do I have to say it? No! I swear if the Prof. was here he would have your throat!"

Jean stormed away from Logan for the umpteenth time; he'd been nagging the whole day long and to no avail.

"Jean! Please! I don't say that too often so take the chance!" Logan roughly grabbed her ponytail and yanked her back towards him.

"LOGAN! AHH!" Jean's eyes started to well up and she pushed Logan back a few inches with her telekineses. "What is your problem?! Leave me ALONE!" She stormed off, again, and left Logan to wallow in his own shit. Logan was pissed. He needed her, he needed this, he needed─

"Log─I mean uh, Mr. Logan? Are you... Alright?"

John Allerdyce stood next to the tomato-faced man and gave raised an eyebrow. Logan looked at him through the corner of is eye. His face was still hot ad his mouth was half open as he panted a little bit trying to regain control of his breathing. John rolled his eyes and turned on a heel, running his fingers through his brunette hair before adding, "Freak."

"What did you say?" Logan fiercely grabbed John's shoulder and twirled him back around. "Careful pops, you almost gave me whiplash," John responded irritably and rubbed his nape to further emphasize his complaint, "and let go of me, that hurts."

John stepped back, angrily taking back his shoulder in the process. Logan growled and grumbled some incoherent words to which John replied, "What? Jean again? Look _Wolvie_, she ain't interested, so just give up. You're obviously not _man_ enough for her." John smirked and turned on his heel once more. Logan was fed up, he never liked the boy to begin with, and now this little punk was telling him off saying that HE wasn't man enough. The little bastard crossed the line.

"You fuckin' say that again, Pussylips."

"Excuse me? What the hell did you just─urk!" Logan had jammed three fingers into the young Allerdyce's mouth. John started to gag and tried to reach for his lighter in his front side pocket. Logan of course took notice and gave the boy a quick knee to the crotch only making him gag worse as the spasm caused him to move forward ultimately deep throating Logan's digits.

With his free hand Logan managed to raise both of John's hands above his head and pinned him to a nearby wall. Luckily, it was in fact the elevator and the collision of it with John's back forced it open enabling the two to slip inside.

"Yeah, you like that Pussylips?! Is this fuckin' turning you on?!"

Logan kept digging his fingers into the boy's mouth and forced him up against the elevator wall. John kept gagging and his eyes started to roll to the back of his head. As the door slowly opened, Logan took the opportunity to shove his hand in John's pocket and he fished out John's Zippo lighter throwing it on the ground as he dragged him out of the elevator.

John was dragged into the underground hallway that led to the Danger Room as well as Cerebro and the hospital wing. Logan ferociously pushed John to the adjacent wall and the brunette emitted a loud scream of pain. John doubled over and spat up what looked to be a mixture of 'would-have-been vomit' and blood. He clutched his stomach in agony and turned on his ass to scream at the feral man, "Dude, WHAT THE FUCK?" He started to cough up some more when Logan grabbed him by his shirt and spat in his face.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again," Logan then grabbed John's hair with both hands as he rammed him back into the wall and started to devour his mouth. All the while he started to grind his thigh into John's balls. The boy now had an unwanted growing erection. His face distorted in disgust as Logan continued to force his tongue into his mouth. Logan then released one hand from John's hair in order to grope him through his jeans.

"Too bad you won't fucking need this," Logan spat as he continued to lick John's mouth licking his way to his earlobe. Without warning Logan bit down fiercely on John's ear causing more shouts of pain and John's face to grow red.

"FUCK! Logan what are you FUCKING DOING?!"

John's eyes started to tear and Logan just licked each tear streak away. "You think I'm not fuckin' man enough, huh? I'll show you, you little bitch."

He let his other hand let go of John's hair as he extended his claws and dug them through the wall, a mere centimeter from John's frightened face as he sucked and chewed his way on the other side of the boy's face. And in one swift movement Logan had removed his claws from the wall and tore open John's shirt and pushed the shreds to the ground as he kept a tight grip on John's neck with his other hand. John gasped for air and tried his best to smack Logan's face only causing the feral man to act even more violently as his grip grew tighter around his neck. Logan clawed at John's leather belt and quickly tore open John's jeans leaving many scratches on the boy's pale legs. Each new scratch causing more screams to escape the mouth of his prey.

"Shut up Pussylips, you only have like five marks, _man_ up."

John pounded his fists into the cold wall behind him as he gasped for air. He was now completely bare for even his shoes and socks were roughly forced off. Logan had now let go of the poor boy and noticed his knees go weak and tremble beneath him. "Logan," John had lost all dignity and started to weep uncontrollably, "Logan, please! I am so sorry! I didn't mean anything!"

"Fuck you, Pussylips. You fuckin' meant what you said and I am going to prove you wrong."

"No, Logan! Please! I'm begging. I promise I'll leave you the fuck alone, I fucking promise." John's sobs grew stronger and he was slowly slipping down the wall heaving heavily.

"Pfft." Logan wiped his mouth and turned to leave. "You're fuckin' lucky this time, Pussylips."

John watched as Logan walked away and cried till his ass hit the floor again and huddled his knees to his chest. He sobbed into his arms and sat there for a good minute when he realized the footsteps stopped and noticed that the elevator had not been opened, as it was right across from him. He blinked in his arms and sniffed daring himself to look up. To his horror, a solemn-faced Logan who had now abandoned his own clothes met him. John's eyes traveled down Logan's body, over his somewhat hairy chest to his Happy Trail leading towards Logan's erect dick. John's eyes bugged out at the size and his mouth quivered open.

"Fuck you, John. Literally."

Logan picked up John by his hair until his feet were off the ground. He pressed his dick into John's limp one and started to grind into him as he did before, only now he forced John to wrap his legs around his waist and grabbed his hair with both hands once more. "Are you ready?" Logan had whispered in John's ear huskily and licked his way down the boy's neck. John started to heave uncontrollably once again squeezed his eyes shut.

"AAAAAAH─SHIIIIT!! FUUUCKKK!" John cried out in pain, face growing redder by the second, mouth opening wider from the friction his hole was receiving. It felt like a fucking umbrella was being shoved up his backside and slowly spreading itself open. "LOGAN, AWW─FUCK, STOP, PLEASE!"

Logan ignored his protests, John's screams only fueling his immense promiscuity. Logan grunted in rhythm to his own thrusts and slammed the boy repeatedly back into the wall as he did so. Logan didn't even have to hold his head anymore as John was sandwiched in Logan and the wall, firmly supported by Logan's pelvic area. John continued to scream as his arms spread and he started to pound into the wall each time Logan pounded into his prostate.

Logan's hands began to roam John's body, from his sides, to his hips, to his ass cheeks that he roughly squeezed, to his nipples, pinching both with incredible force causing the boy on top to scream even louder and face to grow even redder.

Hands still pinching, and hips still thrusting, Logan started to suck and nibble on John's neck. John's cries became more ecstatic as his prostate was continually grazed and pounded into. Logan smirked as he noticed the boy was now enjoying the situation. His thrusts became more forceful and rapid that he hit a certain spot, which made John lunge forward, and wrap his arms tight around Logan's head burying his face in Logan's hair as his legs wrapped tighter around the older man's waist.

Logan kept pinching until his chest started to bruise a little and bit into John's neck. He stopped biting momentarily to grunt, elicit an, "Ugh!" and then resumed his biting. Logan pushed John back into the wall by gripping at his neck and started to pump furiously at John's penis.

"I guess, pant, you will, pant, moan, need this, UGH!"

Logan stroked John's penis in an upward motion in rhythmic unison with his own moans. John tried to gasp for air as his face grew hotter and his hole grew tighter around Logan's dick. They were both moaning and groaning loudly into each other and in a matter of minutes the two had came. John's penis coming in pace with his ass and Logan a few seconds after. Logan dropped to the floor dragging John with him. Logan sat up as John sat on top, Logan's dick still inside of him. They held on to each other breathing manically. John breathed into Logan's hair and Logan breathed into John's shoulder, inhaling his sweat.

Logan panted, "Don't you, pant, ever fuckin', pant, piss me off again."

John rolled his head so his cheek lay on top of Logan's sweat filled hair, "Are you, pant, being serious?"

Logan chuckled, "I'm not, pant, sure."


End file.
